1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a decorating assembly for food, and more particularly to an assembly for decorating a cake or similar baked goods.
2. Background of the Invention
In the field of cake decorating it is important to efficiently and evenly apply frosting to both the top and the sides of a variety of sized and geometrically configured cakes. Accordingly, it would be useful in the field of cake decorating to have an assembly capable of achieving an efficient way of applying frosting to a cake while evenly distributing the frosting on the cake. What is further needed is an assembly that will assist a decorator in applying a certain desired thickness of frosting to the cake, and to allow the cake to be frosted at various positions of the cake. The assembly should also be capable of quick assembly and disassembly, so that the individual components of the assembly may be cleaned separately from the other components and to facilitate repairs in the event that one of the components becomes damaged.